


Early Sunrises

by Honestmouse



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Early Mornings, M/M, No Angst, mikey and frank are barely mentioned, pure fluff, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honestmouse/pseuds/Honestmouse
Summary: "But Ray’s not watching the sun, or the way the golden light reflects off the leaves of the tree outside their window. No, no he’s watching that light as it shapes Gerard’s face. How he can see every little line of his skin, the way the grey in his facial hair shines with the light. The way his eyes are so much more golden right now. How Gerard just looks sohappy. Happy over something as routine as the sunrise, as if it’s something he will never get the chance to see again."
Relationships: Ray Toro/Gerard Way
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	Early Sunrises

**Author's Note:**

> I was challenged to write a one shot that was Complete fluff. This is the product.  
> This takes place in current times but in an au where ray and gee fell in love and got married.

Ray slips out of bed soundlessly.

The second his feet hit the floor, he turns quickly to glance behind him.

Gerard lies twisted up in the sheets, eyes gently closed and mouth open in silent breaths. Ray smiles gently at the sight, at how peaceful his husband looks in the weak pre-dawn light of their bedroom.

He walks backwards slowly until his hand touches the door handle. He steps out into the hallway silently and carefully shuts the door behind him.

When he waits a moment and there’s no sign that he’s woken Gerard up, Ray does a happy dance to himself in the dark hallway. 

Gerard’s always awake before him, bringing him coffee in bed and sometimes breakfast too. But, today, Ray is determined to do something for _him_. Gerard’s been working so hard recently, making sure everything is ready and in place, that he’s not really taken the time to take care of himself. 

Ray’s not even sure when the last time Gerard took a day off from planning or from work was. But that’s alright. Because Ray is going to make sure Gerard relaxes today no matter what.

And the first part of a totally relaxed husband is coffee and breakfast.

Still going as quietly as he can, Ray makes his way through their house and down into the kitchen. He flips on the lightswitch and winces at the harsh fluorescent light. Outside the windows, the sky is only just beginning to turn blue with the sunrise.

It’s a few more hours until the world around them is going to wake up but Ray only has about half an hour before Gerard starts to stir. He always likes to get up early nowadays, see the sunrise and drink his first coffee of the day on the porch. 

It’s a hard left from the way Gerard was practically nocturnal when Ray first met him. But, he supposed, that _was_ close to 20 years ago now. And 20 years is a long time to know someone, to watch them grow and change with the years.

As Ray crosses the kitchen and rummages around in the cabinet for their coffee, he thinks of that shy, depressed kid that Gerard was when they met. A kid who had absolutely no idea how special he is. Ray remembers the moment it clicked that Gerard was a fucking _genius_ , standing there in that makeshift recording studio in some dude’s basement. Listening to Gerard sing his entire soul into that mic, how addicting it was the second he heard the first cut of their song.

Ray smiles as he scoops the coffee into the pot. But it falls as he remembers the fear he felt when Gerard was at rock bottom. How he had only just begun to realize that he felt more than just friendship towards Gerard. Only to nearly lose him. But then, that fear was replaced with happiness, with a sense of pride. Because Gerard said he’d get better. And then he did.

Ray presses the start button for the coffee and leans against the counter. Birds are beginning to sing and he realizes that he’s going to have to wake up much earlier next time if he wants to make Gerard breakfast as well.

Gerard’s always taken care of him, of all of them really. It might not be obvious at first, but he does. Ray sees it in the way he’ll always have an extra jacket to give Frank when it’s cold and the dumbfuck forgot one. How Mikey just has to ask and Gerard would do literally anything for him. The way Gerard will come down to their basement studio whenever Ray has holed himself up down there, working until his fingers bleed on whatever part he just can’t seem to get. 

Gerard won’t say a word about how Ray’s ignored him for however many hours he’s been down there, won’t bring up how he’s probably snapped at him over something stupid. No. Gerard will just wrap a blanket around his shoulders, pry his guitar out of his hands, and guide him upstairs.

Just yesterday Gerard did that for him. Ray had spent the rest of the day on the couch, wrapped up in every blanket they own as Gerard gently forced him to finally eat something and to get some sleep.

Even when Ray had snapped at him over something stupid. Over coming downstairs to check on him.

Gerard insisted that it was okay, that he knew Ray was just stressed and overworked. But Ray feels horrible about it. 

Hence the coffee in bed. He’s going to make it up to Gerard, show him that he really does love him and that he honestly, genuinely, appreciates every single thing he does for him.

He just, _doesn’t_ tell Gerard that enough.

The coffee pot beeps and Ray’s smile returns as he fills Gerard’s favorite mug. It’s just a cheap thing, something he found at Walmart years ago. But the little cartoon dracula instantly won over Gerard’s heart. 

Ray fills his own cup and then, carefully, goes back upstairs to their bedroom. The sun is beginning to peak out above the distant mountains outside their windows. Gerard will be awake soon. 

Ray pushes the bedroom door open with his foot, careful to not spill any of the coffee. The room is still dark and Gerard is spread out exactly how he was when Ray left. 

His heart stutters a bit at that. At the sight of Gerard so peaceful. How his long hair lays messily on the pillow, how the blankets wrap around his waist. He’s not wearing any clothes and with the blankets only tangled around his lower half, Ray would swear that Gerard looks like one of those paintings. The ones where the person is draped dramatically over something and the fabric lays messily around them. That’s exactly what Gerard looks like. A work of art.

And Ray savors this moment. Because once Gerard wakes up, he’ll cover up. Hide behind the fabric of their sheets because, even after all of these years, even after the trillions of times Ray has told him how beautiful he is, Gerard doesn’t believe it.

It’s a crime. That he can’t see what Ray sees. But there’s times, moments, where Gerard almost understands what Ray sees. Last night, Ray had made _certain_ that Gerard knew how beautiful he is. How perfect he is in his eyes. 

“Ray?”

Ray blinks and finds Gerard’s eyes in the near darkness. He’s looking at him in a sleepy confusion. Probably wondering why Ray’s just standing over him while he’s sleeping like a creep.

“Mornin’ Gee,” Ray says with a gentle smile.

He sets his coffee down on the nightstand and waits until Gerard sits before he hands him his mug. The smile that blooms on Gerard’s face is enough to take Ray’s breath away.

“Thank you,” Gerard breathes, taking a long, slow sip.

He moans a little and Ray can’t stop smiling as he slides back into bed and grabs his mug.

Gerard leans over until their shoulders are touching and they both simply revel in the quiet morning and in each other.

The sunrise bleeds through their window, painting the bedroom in soft oranges and giving everything that golden glow. Gerard is glancing out the window, completely at ease. He looks like he’s watching the most beautiful thing in the world. Something so unique and rare that he can't take his eyes off of it.

As if Gerard doesn’t watch the sunrise every morning and looks just as moved by it, if not more so, every day. 

But Ray’s not watching the sun, or the way the golden light reflects off the leaves of the tree outside their window. No, no he’s watching that light as it shapes Gerard’s face. How he can see every little line of his skin, the way the grey in his facial hair shines with the light. The way his eyes are so much more golden right now. How Gerard just looks so _happy_. Happy over something as routine as the sunrise, as if it’s something he will never get the chance to see again.

Ray again remembers Gerard when they met, how much sadness he held inside of him back then. But he’d been just as in awe of small things like this back then too. Ray can remember countless times where he’d stayed up all night, just listening to Gerard ramble about the colors in the trees and how the light would reflect that down onto the grass. Half of those long nights are a blur, too much alcohol or too little sleep, but Ray still holds those memories close.

He leans over and presses a soft, lingering kiss to the scruff along the side of Gerard’s face. It earns him a giggle, a hand wrapping around his shoulder. He kisses him again and Gerard sighs contently. Ray feels like he’s in heaven. 

Gerard turns his head and meets Ray’s next kiss with his lips. Ray’s smiling too much for it to really be good but Gerard doesn’t seem to mind. Because he’s smiling too.

The kiss is slow, unhurried, and perfect. Ray feels it in every inch of himself, down to his bones. He’s just… filled with love. With the love he has for Gerard, something so strong and deep that he even surprises himself sometimes. 

When they pull back, only going as far as they have to before leaning their foreheads together, Ray can’t stop smiling. 

“What-” Gerard chuckles breathlessly. “What was that for?”

Ray just kisses him again. The entire five seconds without his lips on Gerard have been five too many. 

“Ray,” Gerard whispers, his mouth so close to Ray’s that he can feel the little puff of breath that accompanies his name. 

Ray just hums and fumbles to set his coffee down without looking. He kisses Gerard again, using his free hands to pull his body closer.

It’s another long few moments before the kiss slows to a stop. Ray’s eyes have closed and he feels no need to open them. Not when he can feel Gerard’s warm skin under his hands, feel his breath against his face and his forehead still resting against his own.

“What’s this for?” Gerard whispers, so quiet Ray barely can hear him.

“Hmm?”

Gerard leans up to press his lips against the tip of Ray’s nose as his hand comes up to run through his hair as well. Ray sighs and melts a bit when Gerard shifts until his face is tucked carefully into Ray’s shoulder, his lips pressed against the skin of his neck. Gerard always feels so small like this. Fitting so perfect against Ray’s body. 

“You know I’m not upset with you, right?” Gerard murmurs, Ray able to feel the movement of his lips as he speaks.

He shivers but it’s a good kind of shiver. Absorbed in holding Gerard close, in relishing in the comfort and love that’s pouring off of the man in his arms.

“I don’t appreciate you enough,” Ray admits quietly, guilt resurfacing for how he acted yesterday.

Gerard’s so good to him, loves him so fucking much. He didn’t deserve Ray snapping at him like that. But, much to his surprise, Gerard giggles. It’s a light, happy sound that makes him feel like he’s flying.

“You appreciated me more than enough last night.”

Ray huffs out a laugh, cheeks burning as he remembers the night before. Gerard’s not wrong, Ray did appreciate him, in full, for _hours_. But he also wants to make sure that Gerard knows that he doesn't only appreciate him in the bedroom. That he’s worth more, _means_ so much more to Ray than that.

“I’m sorry,” Ray whispers, wrapping his arms a little tighter around Gerard’s back. 

He can feel the smoothness of his skin, the curves of his hips. The warmth still lingering from the sheets.

“You were stressed. I know you didn’t mean it.”

But Gerard was told for so long, by so many people, that he wasn’t worth anything. That his art was shit and that the band would never take off. And while Ray knows that Gerard doesn’t take those things to heart anymore, he feels so upset with himself for ever acting like Gerard wasn’t worth _everything_. That he wasn’t Ray’s entire world.

“I love you,” Ray whispers into Gerard’s hair, feeling the way it tickles his skin.

This feels like home, like the accumulation of every good thing Ray has ever experienced. Ever known. It’s like that feeling of hearing the crowd sing along for the first time. The feeling of that first sip of coffee in the morning. The feeling of warm, soft skin under his fingers. The sound of Gerard’s voice. The way his name sounds on Gerard’s lips at the brink of ecstasy. How his chest swells with love every time he wakes up beside the love of his life. 

“And I love you even more.”

That doesn’t feel possible. For Gerard to love him more. But he knows what he means. How sometimes that feeling inside of him is so overwhelming, so full, that there’s just no words to describe it. To describe how much he loves him.

“You keep me sane,” Ray admits, even though it’s something he’s said more times than he can count.

Because Gerard does. He keeps Ray from overworking himself, from stressing over stupid things he has no control over. He makes Ray happy. Happier than he ever remembers being. Than he ever _dreamed_ of being. 

Gerard lifts his head from Ray’s shoulder and their eyes meet as he gives him a long look.

“I’m serious, Ray,” Gerard brings his hand up to cup Ray’s cheek. “I know you were stressed yesterday. It’s already forgiven.”

Ray sniffs and all he can do is nod. 

What did he do to deserve this? To deserve _him_?

“Okay,” he says, stronger than before.

He didn’t realize how guilty he felt until Gerard read him like a book. But if Gerard isn’t upset with him, knows that Ray loves him with every single fiber in his being. Then everything is okay.

Gerard’s smile is proud, like he knows exactly how much this was weighing on Ray. “I love you.”

Ray feels it reverberate in his own chest but he can’t form the words. Can’t get his mouth to work. So, he leans forward, wrapping his arms around Gerard’s neck, and pulls him into a kiss.

He had planned on leading Gerard downstairs so they could make breakfast, but that can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think?


End file.
